heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
World Buildings
World Buildings appear on the world map as blue stars. Each building has different effects, which include free Hero buffs, resources, or fights. It requires 10 Action Points to visit any World Building. Free Rewards These buildings provide benefits without having to fight. Attribute bonuses applied to unmodified stats. *You may visit once a day. width=600 !The Book of Enlightenment !School of War !Temple of Wishes* !Guard Tower !Water Wheel !Windmill |- | | | | | | |- |Grants +15% Hero INT buff for 2 hours |Grants +10% Hero ATK buff for 2 hours |Grants +10% Hero SPD buff for 2 hours |Grants +10% Hero DEF buff for 2 hours |Grants 2000 Gold |Grants 400 Ore / Lumber, or 200 Sulfur / Crystal |} Some in-game actions refer to the Temple of Wishes as The Temple of Scoundrels. Fights All buildings in this category are limited to 1 visit per day width="900" !rowspan=2|Location !rowspan=2|Screenshot !rowspan=2|Entry Requirements !rowspan=2|Defending force strength !colspan=3|Rewards |- !Bonus!!XP!!Fame |- |'Fountain of Pegasus' This place is guarded by winged cavalry, proceed with caution. | |2200 Fame |30,000-60,000 |100% world map movement for 1 and half hours (Not yet implemented) |1,244 |60 |- |'Undead Tower' In this tower Mithlyn's ancient ancestors perfected the dark magic that forever damned their souls and transformed them into deadeyes. '' | |21000 Fame |320,000-400,000 130/128/128 ghosts & 87/87/87 liches encountered |1,000-2,500 gold, treasure |8,000 |300-350 |- |'Monastery''' If you wish to defeat the evil forces within and seize their treasure, be careful not to overestimate your own strength. | |54000 Fame |600,000-800,000 60~90 Archangels or Angels 267-333 Priests |4000 gold, Melee ATK increase 4%-8% (3hrs), and lvl 5 treasure |19,443 |600-800 |- |'Elven Wooden House' Though your former masters have doubtless warned against provoking Elven archers, the treasure they guard does look rather tempting. | |80000 Fame |1,000,000-1,600,000 680 Elf Archers 430 Elf Hunters 200 Green Dragons |4000 Gold, Ranged ATK increase 4%-8% (3hrs) and lvl 6 treasure |30,056 |1200 |- |'Dragon Palace' Many have come seeking the treasures of the Dragon Palace, and just as many have died trying to claim them. | |80000 Fame |1,800,000-2,400,000 260-400 Green Dragons 185-245 Elf Dragons |12000-18000 Gold, 400 Crystal, Chance to obtain a dragon item (Dragon's Embrace, Dragonflight Robe, etc) |50,001 |2000 |- |'Tower of Babel' According to legend it is one of the monsters meeting grounds. Legend has it whoever can reach the top, will not only obtain immense power, but also a holy weapon. (Heroes level 30 and up can visit) | | |Depends on current tower level. Click in the name to see more info. |colspan=3|Depends on the number of Tower levels completed. Click in the name to see more info. |} Note that although the description says that it's open to heroes level 30 and up, it is quite possible to use lower level heroes Resource and Experience Building These can be attacked and occupied for up to 12 hours. !width=300|Location !Screenshot !Defending force !Reward |- |'Ivory Tower' Kingdom's army school, all heroes that come here, will benefit greatly. Because this is neutral ground, it is free from war and reputation restrictions, battle engagements, so even though you have conquered this land you must watch those around you. | |150000 |2500 XP / 5 minutes 360000 XP max |- |'Dryad Treasury' Lumber yard left by a tree monster, whoever owns it will receive a certain amount of lumber each day. Because this is neutral ground, it is free from war and reputation restrictions, battle engagements, so even though you have conquered this land you must watch those around you. | |150000 |40 lumber / 5 minutes 5760 lumber max |- |'Dwarven Mine' Ore mine left by the dwarves, whoever owns it will receive a certain amount of ore per day. Because this is neutral ground, it is free from war and reputation restrictions, battle engagements, so even though you have conquered this land you must watch those around you. | |150000 |40 ore / 5 minutes 5760 ore max |- |'Alchemist Hut' Sulfur mine left by the skillsman, whoever owns it will get a certain amount of sulfur a day to support army building. Because this is neutral ground, it is free from war and reputation restrictions, battle engagements, so even though you have conquered this land you must watch those around you. | |150000 |20 sulfur / 5 minutes 2880 sulfer max |- |'Goblin Workshop' Crystal mine left by the monsters, whoever owns it will receive a certain amount of crystal per day. Because this is neutral ground, it is free from war and reputation restrictions, battle engagements, so even though you have conquered this land you must watch those around you. | |150000 |20 crystal / 5 minutes 2880 crystal max |- |'Merchant Camp' This land is where all business trades happen, to who'ever that leads this land will receive a hefty tax benefit. Because this is neutral ground, it is free from war and reputation restrictions, battle engagements, so even though you have conquered this land, you must watch those around you.' | |150000 |200 gold / 5 minutes 28800 gold max |} Special world buildings Portals ''Allow heroes to travel to another portal on the world map Unimplemented World Buildings These buildings are not yet implemented, but still appear on the world map. width=400 !Location !Screenshot |- |'Sphinx' ''Approach and it will ask many questions. Answer well and it will reward you; answer poorly and you will be eaten alive. ''(Currently unavailable) | |} Category:World Objects